


Come Alive

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: A song fic based on the song "Come Alive" by the wonderful Beth Crowley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Come Alive" by Beth Crowley

_I am a wanderer._  
_I never needed anyone._  
_But you stop me in my tracks,_  
_And I like the way you scare me_.

The Doctor slowly closed the door behind him. His shoulders slumped under the leather weight of his jacket. Slowly he activated the controls to launch the TARDIS into the vortex. She pressed at his mind as she dematerialized from the chilly London alley. The Doctor pushed her away, until the impression that he had forgotten to tell the courageous blonde something trickled into his thoughts. Reversing the controls he headed back to the alley and opened the door. "Did I also mention, it travels in time?"

 _So let's leave the past behind._  
_The future's anybody's guess._  
_Just give me right now baby._  
_I don't want to keep my distance anymore_.

Rose felt delightful so close to his layers of leather and wool armor. Her freshly healed hands clasped in his were like a gift from all the deities every worshipped. He swirled her around the console, their movements in cadence with the blaring music. With a whooping giggle from her, The Doctor dipped her then brought her back into his arms. He shot a possessive smirk to the handsome Time Agent standing on the grated ramp.

 _Because I come alive,_  
_In your arms, in your arms._  
 _You touch me, and I_  
 _Fall apart, fall apart._  
 _Let the world melt away._  
 _Blur all the lines between love and the pain._  
 _Because tonight is when I come alive._

The Daleks were everywhere. They were going to destroy everything he held dear. The watched as Rose and Jack helped him plan a way to end the onslaught. Swirling before him was a myriad of possible timelines for his companions, and only one in with his pink and yellow bud of happiness would survive. He tricked her into the TARDIS, and with his ships reassurance that she would protect her, both of his ladies faded from view. The Doctor forced out a weak smile as his hearts shattered and returned to his task.

 _You are a blinding light._  
_A darkness courses through my veins._  
 _But somehow you chose me,_  
 _And I refuse to let you down._

_So come here a little closer,_   
_I'll love you past the breaking point._   
_You're what I've never wanted,_   
_But now I have never wanted something more._

The Doctor welcomed death, as he righted himself before the device and Daleks. Then a singing entered his mind, stronger than ever before. The TARDIS flickered into view, golden light swirling out as Rose came into the room. His hearts pounded with hope and fear, as his brave girl did what no Time Lord ever could. She dissolved the Daleks, immortalized Jack, and turned her aching tear filled eyes to him. He had no choice but to save her, and when his lips pressed to hers, he felt his universe shatter and then burst into life again.

 _Because I come alive,_  
_In your arms, in your arms._  
 _You touch me, and I_  
 _Fall apart, fall apart._  
 _Let the world melt away._  
 _Blur all the lines between love and the pain._  
 _Because tonight is when I come alive._

He felt it coming, offered Rose a smile in spite of the pain, and gasped aloud as his new body took hold. It was all a blur from then out, until he awoke in striped pajamas on the grating of the TARDIS. Rose was in danger, and he had to help. He charged into the fight, and the acknowledgment of him still being her Doctor was worth more than all of his hopes could believe. When Jackie wrapped them all in hug, he finally felt at home.

 _If good and evil do exist,_  
_And we're on different sides of it._  
 _Take my hand and walk me through the fire, through the fire._

The Doctor's hearts leaped as Rose pulled him into a kiss. The love behind it was so strong that he didn't even notice the connection between him and TARDIS severe. When Rose broke the kiss to watch as his other self and Donna left this world. The pain stabbed at his mind, until his Rose took his hand again, and they turned together to take on the adventure he thought he'd never have.


End file.
